BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~
This article is about the album of the project BATTLE OF TOKYO. For the live concert of same title, see BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~ (live). | image = JrEXILE_-_BATTLE_OF_TOKYO_DVD_A_cover.jpg|CD+DVD/Blu-ray+Photobook (Front Side) JrEXILE_-_BATTLE_OF_TOKYO_DVD_B_cover.jpg|CD+DVD/Blu-ray+Photobook (Back Side) JrEXILE_-_BATTLE_OF_TOKYO_CD_only_cover.jpg.jpg|CD+DVD/CD+Blu-ray/CD Only | artist = Jr.EXILE | title = BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~ | original = | type = Album | released = July 3, 2019 | formats = CD+DVD, CD+Blu-ray, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2019 | genre = Dance-pop, hip-hop | length = 29:22 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | chronotype = Album | singles = | previous = | current = | next = }} BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~ is an album by GENERATIONS, THE RAMPAGE, FANTASTICS and BALLISTIK BOYZ under the alias Jr.EXILE to promote the project BATTLE OF TOKYO. It was released on July 3, 2019 in five editions: CD+DVD+Photobook, CD+Blu-ray+Photobook, CD+DVD, CD+Blu-ray and CD only. Editions * CD+DVD+Photobook (RZCD-86859/B, ¥6,667) * CD+Blu-ray+Photobook (RZCD-86860/B, ¥7,130) * CD+DVD (RZCD-86861/B, ¥4,815) * CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86862/B, ¥5,278) * CD Only (RZCD-86863, ¥1,852) Release Schedule The songs were pre-released digitally and revealed with its music video in the following schedule: * 2019.06.03 "SHOOT IT OUT" and "SHOCK THE WORLD"「SHOOT IT OUT」&「SHOCK THE WORLD」先行配信START！ * 2019.06.10 "MIX IT UP" and "BREAK DOWN YA WALLS" * 2019.06.17 "Dead Or Alive" and "Supersonic" Tracklist CD # SHOOT IT OUT - GENERATIONS vs THE RAMPAGE # Dead Or Alive - THE RAMPAGE vs BALLISTIK BOYZ # Supersonic - GENERATIONS vs FANTASTICS # SHOCK THE WORLD - FANTASTICS vs BALLISTIK BOYZ # MIX IT UP - THE RAMPAGE vs FANTASTICS # BREAK DOWN YA WALLS - GENERATIONS vs BALLISTIK BOYZ # 24WORLD - All groups DVD/Blu-ray # SHOOT IT OUT (Music Video) - GENERATIONS vs THE RAMPAGE # Dead Or Alive (Music Video) - THE RAMPAGE vs BALLISTIK BOYZ # Supersonic (Music Video) - GENERATIONS vs FANTASTICS # SHOCK THE WORLD (Music Video) - FANTASTICS vs BALLISTIK BOYZ # MIX IT UP (Music Video) - THE RAMPAGE vs FANTASTICS # BREAK DOWN YA WALLS (Music Video) - GENERATIONS vs BALLISTIK BOYZ * Special LIVE MOVIE (CD+DVD+Photobook and CD+Blu-ray+Photobook only) # SHOOT IT OUT (THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST" @ Saitama Super Arena) - GENERATIONS vs THE RAMPAGE Featured Members promoting "SHOOT IT OUT"]] * GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE ** Shirahama Alan ** Katayose Ryota ** Kazuhara Ryuto ** Komori Hayato ** Sano Reo ** Sekiguchi Mandy ** Nakatsuka Yuta promoting "SHOOT IT OUT"]] * THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE ** RIKU ** Kawamura Kazuma ** Yoshino Hokuto ** LIKIYA ** Zin ** Kamiya Kenta ** Yonamine Rui ** Yamamoto Shogo ** Iwaya Shogo ** Urakawa Shohei ** Fujiwara Itsuki ** Takechi Kaisei ** Hasegawa Makoto ** Ryu ** Suzuki Takahide ** Goto Takuma promoting "SHOCK THE WORLD"]] * FANTASTICS from EXILE TRIBE ** Sekai ** Sato Taiki ** Sawamoto Natsuki ** Seguchi Leiya ** Hori Natsuki ** Kimura Keito ** Yagi Yusei ** Nakajima Sota promoting "SHOCK THE WORLD"]] * BALLISTIK BOYZ from EXILE TRIBE ** Hidaka Ryuta ** Kanou Yoshiyuki ** Kainuma Ryusei ** Fukahori Miku ** Okuda Rikiya ** Matsui Riki ** Sunada Masahiro Charts Oricon * Physical Sales Total Reported Sales: 75,090* * Digital Sales Total Reported Sales: 1,288 Billboard Japan * Top Albums Sales Total Reported Sales: 76,631+* * Other Charts Music Videos GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE vs THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE - SHOOT IT OUT THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE vs BALLISTIK BOYZ from EXILE TRIBE - Dead or Alive GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE vs FANTASTICS from EXILE TRIBE - Supersonic FANTASTICS from EXILE TRIBE vs BALLISTIK BOYZ from EXILE TRIBE - SHOCK THE WORLD THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE vs FANTASTICS from EXILE TRIBE - MIX IT UP GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE vs BALLISTIK BOYZ from EXILE TRIBE - BREAK DOWN YA WALLS References External Links * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD+Photobook | CD+Blu-ray+Photobook | CD+DVD | CD+Blu-ray | CD Only Category:Jr.EXILE Category:Jr.EXILE Albums Category:GENERATIONS Category:GENERATIONS Albums In Category:THE RAMPAGE Category:THE RAMPAGE Albums In Category:FANTASTICS Category:FANTASTICS Albums In Category:BALLISTIK BOYZ Category:BALLISTIK BOYZ Albums In Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 Albums